


would you ask for a little more of me

by C0LUMBINE



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Blow Jobs, Dom Tyler, Finger Sucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marking, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Behavior, Smut, Sub Josh, gosh there's so many things, it's just sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C0LUMBINE/pseuds/C0LUMBINE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm not gonna fuck you tonight," Tyler says warningly, smacking Josh's thigh lightly, exactly where he just sunk his teeth. "Only good boys deserve that."</p><p>Tyler is one possessive of a bastard, and Josh learns it the hard way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	would you ask for a little more of me

**Author's Note:**

> Long time no sin, but here I am! Just as big of a trash can as I was like two months ago.  
> I probably forgot to put some things in the tags. Or maybe I didn't, I don't even know!!  
> Feedback is welcome, I love you all.
> 
> /You can find me on Tumblr @ joshduning, I'm there, hitting the reblog button... and stuff. You can message me, maybe? I dunno, but I'm there almost all the time./

There was no other person in the whole world that mattered so much to Tyler, that completed him the way Josh did since the very first time he stepped into Tyler's life. So naturally, if somebody tried to get too close to him, Tyler needed to intervene.

Josh had no idea it could be so simple for Tyler to step inbetween him and anyone who, unluckily for them, didn't deserve to be around Josh. But for Tyler, it was his obligation to protect him from potentially toxic people. And toxic, in Tyler's vocabulary, meant anyone who was trying to pull Josh away from who he really belonged to. Tyler is one possessive of a bastard, and Josh learns it the hard way.

Josh feels like he might be floating somewhere in outer space, but his body is still here, on earth. He's in Tyler's arms, steady, held close in his tight embrace.

Tyler keeps kissing the sharp line of Josh's jaw, nibbling occasionally at his delicate skin or pressing open mouthed kisses to his neck, fresh, big, red bruises prominent all over Josh's throat, new ones blossoming beneath Tyler's mouth, an outcome of him sucking on his skin when Josh thinks he's going to kiss. Every time he's mistaken, he whimpers, as if it's still catching him off guard.

Tyler's mouth wanders further down Josh's neck, all the way to his collarbone, where he leaves the last bruise before pulling away, leaving Josh needy and panting. Tyler looks into his eyes, and eventhough Josh feels treated like a prince, he couldn't miss what somewhat seemed like a hint of frigidness in his gaze. Josh could feel Tyler drilling a hole through his skull with his eyes. But it was not entirely because he was appreciating how beautiful Josh looked. Josh was starting to feel guilty for looking back at him.

"You've really been getting on my nerves lately," Tyler says dryly, thinking. Josh could feel a shiver running down his spine when he glances at Tyler and then looks away quickly, ashamed. "But that's fine. I'm gonna remind you who you belong to," he adds, his voice gaining more confidence and emotion. He looks up, before using his hand to push Josh onto the bed, satisfied by the way his body falls onto the mattress almost limply, Josh not disobeying at all. Tyler's glad he does what he wants him to at least this once. Josh had really been lacking discipline lately.

Josh's breath catches in his throat, making him want to cough, but before he could do it, Tyler's already between his legs, tugging at his jeans to pull them down. Tyler slides off of the bed, his feet reaching the floor, but the upper part of his body still on it, in what would be a perfect position, if his cock wasn't pushing hard against the edge of the bed. He tries to ignore it, focusing on Josh's now fully naked body exposed in front of him, glistening with tiny beads of sweat.

"Wanna blow you," Tyler murmurs, his voice low and serious. "But I'm not gonna let you come," he adds and Josh whines at the words, bucking his hips so that his cock almost touches Tyler's lips while he's bending over it. He looks up at him sheepishly, his dark, wet mouth inches above the flushed head of Josh's dick, his hot breath driving Josh crazy. Tyler flicks his tongue over the slit in a single lick, making Josh's hips twitch off the sheets. He immediately pushes them back down onto the bed, making Josh moan quietly.

"Please," Josh says, barely above a whisper, hoping Tyler isn't in the mood for teasing too long. He still knows there is a possibility he might get tortured by him, as a punishment for all he's done in the past few days. Josh knew once Tyler gets his hands on him, he won't be as gentle and sweet as he usually was.

Tyler makes sure to take things slow, hunched over his cock, eyes observing every slight change of expressions that comes with each of his actions, even a single stroke of a fingertip up and down Josh's thigh. When Tyler decides the time is right, he grants Josh's wish, and his entire body tenses up when Tyler spits on the head of his cock, placing his thumb on the slit and pressing down lightly, spreading the precome all the way down to Josh's balls, then back to the tip, making Josh pant and squirm under the touch. Josh lets out a loud sigh, and Tyler leans down, sucking the head of Josh's cock into his mouth, lips wrapping around the base as he takes him deeper. Josh moans helplessly while Tyler's mouth slowly stretches around his length, allowing Tyler to take almost all of him at one go.

Tyler pulls off almost fully, accompanied by an obscene sound, and bobs his head a couple times, mainly paying attention to the head of Josh's dick, letting the spit drip down the shaft to make sucking him off easier. He sucks lightly, using his tongue to tease the oversensitive slit. Josh whimpers beneath him, trying to keep his eyes open so that he could see the way Tyler eagerly licks up the precome. Tyler tries relaxing his throat and opens his mouth wider to take more of him again. Josh is shaking now, feeling Tyler's nose almost reaching his pubic bone, every each of his movements slow and thought through. Tyler moans all of sudden, his cock aching too hard for him to keep going.

Josh trembles helplessly, feeling the vibrations sent by Tyler's voice and he whines loudly, exactly when Tyler pulls off and whipes the spit and precome off his obscenely dark mouth with the side of his hand, leaving Josh's cock wet with spit and harder than he thought was possible. A few more seconds and Josh would have not been able to control himself, kind of torn between being glad Tyler stopped and wishing he kept going.

"So gorgeous," Tyler grunts, crawling back onto the bed, placing his hands on both sides of Josh's chest, one of his knees pushing hard against Josh's balls, surely not out of accident. Tyler looks down on Josh while he's struggling to make a noise, Tyler's eyelashes fluttering gorgeously as he gently strokes his hair. Josh shivers, a stunned, quiet whimper escaping his mouth. "But so, so indocile. We need to work on that, Joshie," Tyler says, leaning down, pressing his lips to Josh's.

Josh could taste himself on Tyler's lips, but there are so many aspects of what's currently happening to pay attention to, the only thing he could do is to ignore it, focusing on opening his mouth wider to let Tyler take the lead of the kiss instead. Josh eagerly leans in to chase his lips, so Tyler takes the opportunity, pushing his tongue inside Josh's mouth in a rush. It happens so quick, pulling a little surprised noise from Josh's throat, which Tyler quickly swallows up, hoping he can do something to force Josh to make more noises like this, breathy and sweet, the most pleasant melody for his ears.

Tyler pulls away unexpectedly, tugging at Josh's bottom lip with his teeth in the proccess.

"Tyler, I need- I need you," Josh chokes out quietly. He feels a cold hand on his thigh, Tyler squeezing, his fingernails being dug into his delicate skin. Josh hisses quietly, and the only thing he manages to catch with his eyes is a blurry vision of Tyler reaching for his mouth with his other hand.

"Shh, no need to rush me," he says, eyes settled on Josh with that hint of seriousness he found oddly attractive. Josh yelps quietly as Tyler places a finger on his chin and pushes up to make Josh tilt his head back, which he does without complaining. Tyler uses the chance he gets when Josh tries to say something and puts two of his fingers inside his mouth, both pushing harder against Josh's tongue than he realises.

"C'mon, Joshie. Suck," Tyler orders softly, feeling Josh close his gaped mouth and roll his hot tongue along the length of his slim fingers. Josh sucks lightly, teeth grazing the skin as he does, and Tyler's cock twitches in his boxers while he's watching. Josh grabs his wrist, focusing on Tyler's middle finger and looking at him with half leaded eyes, grunting quietly as he continues licking and sucking with quiet sounds that keep echoing in Tyler's ears. Tyler wishes he could memorize the noises Josh keeps making for as long as possible, the quiet, needy whimpers that keep leaving his mouth.

"Fuck, Josh," Tyler chokes out, barely managing to catch a breath before speaking. He feels a wave of hotness wash over him as Josh pulls off of his fingers with a loud noise, licking his lips after he's done. "So eager," Tyler groans, pushing a pillow under Josh's hips, rubbing his hand over his thigh lovingly, before he slowly pushes the first finger inside him.

Josh tries pulling away at first, the feeling stressing him out momentairly. Tyler keeps his other hand on Josh's thigh, keeping him in a steady position. Tyler's slim finger reaches deep inside him, making Josh's hips twitch off the pillow as he gasps at the feeling of Tyler twisting it inside him. He tries curling it, though Josh feels too tight for him to do much more.

"Good?" Tyler asks, though Josh's flushed face and quiet whines should be enough of an answer. Josh nods quickly, the sensation becoming better as Tyler continues his work, pushing the finger in and out a few times. "Want more?"

"Oh, fuck, Tyler, I- it's good, so good," Josh babbles on, gripping the sheets and already feeling the tip of Tyler's middle finger pressing against his hole, passing the ring of muscles and filling him up in the best way he could imagine exists. Josh keens, high pitched and loud, feels Tyler scissor his fingers and brush against a certain bundle of nerves he knew was supposed to feel good once found. Tyler smirks, pushing deeper and almost making Josh scream out, pulling out and then pushing his fingers back in, reaching his prostate effectively each time. Josh starts writhing and whining underneath him.

Josh gasps, barely able to speak by now. Tyler pulls out slowly, whiping his fingers off on the sheets. He presses a kiss to Josh's thigh, then bites his skin, reaching for the lube lost somewhere between the pillows in the proccess. Josh moans quietly.

"I'm not gonna fuck you tonight," Tyler says warningly, smacking Josh's thigh lightly, exactly where he just sunk his teeth. "Only good boys deserve that," Josh bites back a moan to stay silent, only nodding, showing Tyler he understands. Tyler smirks, baring his teeth in a satisfied grin.

He uncaps the lube, pulling his own boxers off, the sight of Tyler's swollen cock forcing a whimper out of Josh, his mouth watering. He wants to put his mouth on Tyler's dick so badly, but there is no way Tyler's going to let it happen. Instead, Tyler wraps a hand around his cock, stroking messily and making sure Josh was getting the best possible view, while he squeezes the lube bottle and lets some of it dribble onto his cock. Tyler moves his hand slowly, long, purposeful strokes that make his hips roll against his own will, making Josh whine desperately as he tries to stop him, return Tyler's attention to himself. Tyler ignores his wordless pleads at first, panting.

"Josh, you can- fuck, you can touch yourself," he says, groaning quietly. Josh takes his cock in his hand faster than Tyler could finish the sentence, caught off guard by the sudden, relieved moan Josh releases when he finally feels the friction on his dick.

Tyler shuffles closer to him, struggling with positioning himself and stroking at the same time, his thumb brushing over the head of his cock, a try not to lose the pleasure he was feeling. He pushes himself between Josh's legs, towering over him, placing his free hand on Josh's knee for support. Josh is looking up at him with teary eyes, already at the brink of his orgasm, wishing he could come right then and there, badly, but he knows he shouldn't without Tyler's permission. Josh quickens his pace, his hand wrapping harder around his cock, leaking precome all over his stomach.

"T-touch me, Tyler, I need to come so- oh god, so bad," Josh whines, probably risking his chance to come by saying that, but he's too busy jerking himself off to care anymore. Turns out Tyler is too, just as much, whimpering and letting go of Josh's knee, leaning over him and fumbly reaching for Josh's cock, pushing his hand out of the way.  
Their dicks finally touch, Tyler grinding erratically against Josh's, as both of them begin moaning at the same time. Josh grips the sheets, feeling so close to coming it forces him to shut his eyes and whimper, only his hips bucking, chest rising and falling with each shaky breath. It takes a moment before Tyler could take both of their dicks in his hand, stroking quickly, lacking finesse as he's thrusting into his own fist, feeling Josh's cock twitch against his. 

"Tyler, I'm gonna- gonna come, oh, fuck," it's all Josh manages to say before his back arches off the sheets almost painfully and he comes hard and fast between them both, shuddering. Josh lets out a loud sob, while Tyler works him through it, not letting go of his own cock untill he reaches his orgasm right after him, coming all over Josh's chest and his own hand, a high pitched moan finding it's way out of his mouth in the proccess. The few last spurts of come land on Josh's stomach, and then Tyler collapses next to him, lying on his back and panting.

"That was so good, Josh, you did so well," Tyler praises, running a hand through his messy, wet hair. Josh responds with a weak smile, willingly leaning into his touch. He's breathing through his mouth. He's so, so tired. 

"I'm sorry, for, you know. Ignoring you and all that," Josh says, turning to his side and pouting. Tyler gives him a flick on the nose, just because.

"'S okay, at least you apologized. That's what I wanted," he mutters, looking into Josh's eyes. His face is still flushed and he looks ruined. Tyler feels proud of himself. "You're mine. All mine," he says, wrapping his arm around Josh and pulling him in, gaining himself a quiet grunt.

"All yours."


End file.
